Por que uno no se debe de casar
by Jonas Darwin and Lucy Liverpool
Summary: Au.Mpreg.Slash.OoC.Spoilers HBP Parodia! Fabuloso partido de de quidditch! Varios asesinatos y una extraña vision de Voldemort con ...?...Adelanto para el siguiente capitulo: la esperada ida de harry y draco a hogsmeade R
1. Prológo

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece.

**_Advertencia: Esta historia es AU (Universo Alterno) Contiene Slash (relaciones hombre-hombre) Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), OOC (Fuera de Carácter) y Parodia de varias obras literarias, películas o de otras cosas.

* * *

_**

**Por que uno no se debe de casar**_

* * *

_

By Jonas Darwin& Lucy Liverpool

* * *

Prólogo 

Era la mañana del 25 de Diciembre de 1996 en la Mansión Malfoy, situada en Gales.

Una lechuza blanca de nombre Hedwig volaba a través del cielo blanco y de las casas que parecían sacadas de una fotografía de postal. La lechuza entró por la chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy imaginando que era Santa Claus; pero sin renos. Entro en una elegante cocina, donde había una mesa alargada de caoba con un mantel negro, bordado con serpientes rojas que formaban corazones entre sí; diez sillas de sauce llorón estaban alrededor de la mesa. Al fondo se veía un lavabo hecho de oro donde en ese momento se encontraban los trastes lavándose solos, a la izquierda de este se encontraba una puerta donde había clavado tres tablas donde ponían un nombre. El primero, Dobby, estaba tachado, y encima de ese se encontraba otra placa de nombre Martín Fernández Di Orleáns Word Lleblanc y al lado de este, estaba Dulcinea.

La lechuza dejo la carta que traía encima de la mesa y salió volando por la chimenea. En ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta de la casa y como nadie contesto, Lord Voldemort asomó la cabeza por la puerta, vio un vestíbulo con más de 15 metros de altura, en una esquina encontró a Draco Malfoy durmiendo en un puff con un regalo encima. Llevaba una bata rosa pastel adornada con serpientes cayendo de los hombros. Voldemort entro sigilosamente, atravesó el vestíbulo y entró en la cocina.

Lo primero que vio fue a Martín cocinando un machacado de huevo animadamente cantando la canción de la sirenita "Debajo del mar". Voldy le lanzó la maldición imperius y lo mando a entrar en su guarida, dejando primero la comida en la mesa. Fue entonces que distinguió una carta y la tomo curioso, el sobre decía "Para mi corazón de melón, Draky" La abrió espantado y comenzó a leer:

_Drakito (mi mosquito del amor):_

_¡Hola¡Amorcito mío¿Qué crees, cariño? Bill y Fleur se casan el 13 de Julio. ¡Me muero de la envidia! Todo por que Bill no compro condones de buena calidad y la dejo embarazada… y la excusa fue que le quitaba sensibilidad a la acción ¿Puedes creerlo? Deberíamos intentarlo para comprobarlo ¿Tú que crees? (Espero que la respuesta sea sí)_

_Como sea, quiero que me acompañes en esa fecha tan especial para el clan Weasley. Ginny y Gabrielle van a ser las damas de honor. Yo le pedía a Bill que sí éramos las suyas (damas) pero me corrigió y dijo que eran caballeros y que iban a ser Fred y George. Así que lo siento vamos a tener que ser de la fila de atrás._

_Así que mi corazón de melón, te veo en la escuela. Ya sabes donde, cuando y cómo._

_Atte. _

_Tú Popotito que te ama, Yo. _

_P.D.: Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos Besos y abrazos._

Voldemort terminó de leer la carta con la boca abierta y fuera de sí. Y cuando pudo recuperar el habla:

-'AAAAAAAAAAAHH'- Se escuchó el grito resonar-'¿Por que el padre de mi hijo y al futura madre de mi otro hijo se casan?' (o.O)-

**JLD**

Draco Malfoy se despertó sobresaltado por el grito y asustado se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres para despertarlos y que lo defendieran de cualquier mal que acechara en la casa. Sus padres ya estaban despiertos y comiendo sobre la Cama en una bandeja. Draco les dijo que había alguien sospechoso en al cocina. Lucius Malfoy se levantó y se puso su bata y salió corriendo con Draco hacía la cocina. Malfoy padre derrumbo la puerta y al ver a su señor se puso de rodillas.

Voldemort, escondiéndose la carta en la túnica, dijo:

-'Pensé que tu señor, Lucius, podría entrar en tu casa cuando el quisiera'- le comento cínicamente al Mortífago.

-'Calro que sí mi señor, lo que pasa es que mi hijo Draco no sabía que usted había llegado y penso que era un ladrón'- se disculpo Lucius.

'Imbécil'- dijo Voldemort pateándole una costilla a Draco.

-'Pídeles una disculpa a nuestro señor, Draco'- ordenó Malfoy Señor mirando de mal talante a su hijo.

-'Perdóneme, mi señor'- murmuro mini-Lucius.

-'Ahora vete que tengo que hablar con tu padre- ordeno El Señor Todopoderoso

Draco se levanto y salió de la cocina.

-'Ahora tú Lucius.'- dijo sentándose en una silla –vayamos al grano'- le aclaró empezando a comer el machacado con huevo que estaba en la mesa.

-'De acuerdo, mi señor ¿Qué hago por usted?'- pregunto el rubiales sentándose en una silla enfrente de Voldemort.

-'Como bien sabrás el señor Ollivanders no me quiso proporcionar el secreto para poder crear hechizos'- declaro Ya-sabes-quien-'tendremos que secuestrarlo. Eso harás tú'-

-'Pero ¿Cómo lo haré mi señor? El Callejón Diagon siempre esta muy concurrido y no será fácil'- pregunto un confuso Lucius.

Voldemort se levanto de su asiento y ordenó con la mano a Lucius que lo siguiera al vestíbulo.

-'Te lo diré en la siguiente reunión que tengamos, por que las cosas están muy raras en tu casa'- dijo Voldemort mirando de reojo a Draco, quien se había vuelto a poner en el puff y acababa de abrir un regalo de un suéter verde fosforescente con una imagen de Draco y Harry Potter dándose un abrazo-'Y tengo que investigar algo que me esta afectando'- finalizó.

-'¿Podría saber que es lo que le afecta?'- pregunto Lucius curioss.

-'Eso no te incumbe a ti, maldito metiche'- repuso Voldemort

-'Lo siento, mi señor'- se disculpó Lucius.

Voldemort abrió la puerta y una fría ventisca entro en la casa. Antes de salir se volvió y dijo:

-'Y tengo que ordeñar a Nagini para darle de comer a mi hijo'- salió y cerró al puerta.

-'¿Hijo¿Cuál hijo?'- se pregunto Lucius.

* * *

Hola! Esperamos que les haya gustado el Prólogo... Nos divertimos muxo escribiendolo...xDD!

Por favor, se aceptan ideas... tomatazos... piedras... Howlers... Y demás...xDD

Un bexo y un abaxo,

Lucy&Jonas


	2. Un sorprendente regreso a Hogwarts

escritos extraños por los autores y sus significados:

JLD: cambio de escena

N/A: nota aclaratoria jiji :K

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece...nadita de nada jiji

_**Advertencia: Esta historia es AU (Universo Alterno) Contiene Slash (relaciones hombre-hombre) Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), OOC (Fuera de Carácter) y Parodia de varias obras literarias, películas o de otras cosas.**_

**Por que uno no se debe de casar**

_By Jonas Darwin & Lucy Liverpool_

Capítulo 1: Un sorprendente regreso a Hogwarts

Era un 6 de enero de 1997 caluroso, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban disfrutando de su último día de vacaciones de navidad en Hawai. Hermione se puso bocabajo sobre la ardiente arena con su bikini color amarillo. Ron se levantó de la arena y Hermione le dijo que le desabrochara la parte superior del bikini y le pusiera bloqueador en la espalda. Ron se puso en las manos el bloqueador mágico de la señora Skower y con unas terremóticas manos empezó a untarlo en la espalda de Hermione.

Harry los observaba sentado en su tabla de surf entre las olas del mar. Sintió comezón en la parte del tatuaje de atrás, que se había puesto sobre le coxis y con forma de serpiente enroscada. Se rascó fuertemente dejándose una marca roja en la piel.

Ron terminó de untarle el bloqueador a Hermione y le amarró la parte superior del bikini. Hermione se levantó de la arena dejando al descubierto la parte delantera de su bikini, que eran dos caras de Ron plasmadas en la tela. Se puso la varita en la garganta, murmuró Sonorus´ y le gritó a Harry:

-¡Harry, ya es hora de tragar!´- gritó con voz de urraca amplificada y afinada.

Harry se cayó de la tabla por la impresión de que Hermione tenía la voz afinada. Intentó salir a la superficie donde agarró un pez globo, que al momento se infló y lo llevó a la orilla. Al llegar a la orilla, al momento de levantarse se tropezó con una cosa roja y ¡PAKATELAS, su cara fue a dar contra una roca.

-¡HARRY!´- se escuchó un grito.

Sentía una punzada de dolor en la nariz y un extraño sabor le hizo suponer que le había salido sangre. Abrió los ojos y vio borroso. Sintió como lo jalaban y lo lanzaban a un camastro, donde caía de forma dolorosa. Oyó que alguien susurraba un conjuro y el dolor de la nariz desapareció.

Cuando al fin pudo enfocar algo, vio una bola de color carne con una mancha rojo encima.

-¡Accio!´- exclamó una voz a su lado derecho.

Sintió como si lo jalaban de los pies, se resbalara del camastro y se cayera en la arena.

-Ups, lo siento Harry. ¡Accio lentes!´- gritó Ron, y alcanzó a distinguir sus lentes que venían con un cangrejo desde el mar.

-¡Miren, Sebastián viene!´- chilló Ginny emocionada y señalando los lentes y el cangrejo.

-¿Sebastián?´- preguntó la voz de la seño Weasley.

-Es mi amigo consejero, el cangrejo, que lo conocí hace dos semanas.´- aclaró Ginny.

-¡Aaaaah!´- gritó Ron -¡Maldito cangrejo, me pizcó la nariz!´-.

-¡Ron, el cangrejo rompió los lentes de Harry cuando lo estiraste.´- exclamó Hermione-¡Oculus reparo!´-.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban hacia él, lo levantaban y lo ponían en el camastro.

-Ten Harry´.- dijo Hermione poniéndole los lentes.

Cuando ya pudo ver bien, observó a Ginny despidiendo a Sebastián con la mano y a Sebastián con la tenaza arriba, abriéndola y cerrándola. También vio a Ron con la nariz con forma de pelota de beis y a la seño Weasley enfundada en una falda hawaiana ajustada a la cadera y con unos cocos como sostén, intentando arreglar la nariz de Ron con la varita.

Cuando volteó para comentarle algo a Hermione que estaba a su lado, vio que tenía cara de asco.

-¡Ay¿Por qué me ves así?´- preguntó Harry.

-Porque tienes la cara llena de sangre, Harry.´- le contestó Hermione - Vamos a la choza para limpiarte.´-

Caminaron hacia la choza y entraron en un vestíbulo levemente iluminado por antorchas.

Harry se sentó en un sillón hindú, mientras Hermione iba por un trapo y un cuenco con agua. Regresó dando saltitos y cantando "La batidora". Llegó con Harry, se le cayó el trapo en un mal salto que dio y Harry dijo:

-No te agaches, no te vayas a romper la batidora, mejor yo lo hago.´-

Se agachó a recoger el trapo y fue cuando salió a la luz el tatuaje de serpiente enroscada del coxis.

-¡Harry, tienes unas manchas en la espalda!´- exclamó Hermione aterrada.

Harry se levantó de un brinco con el trapo entre las manos y gritando "¿dónde¿dónde¿dónde?", intentando ver frenéticamente su espalda. Se dio cuenta que Hermione se refería a su tatuaje y le comentó que se lo había hecho en uno de esos momentos de rebeldía que le daban.

Hermione, aun atontada por la noticia, tomó el trapo y le limpió la cara como pudo.

**JLD**

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya habían preparado sus cosas para regresar. Estaban esperando ansiosos en el vestíbulo de la choza a que el Sr. Weasley regresará con alguna chuchería muggle convertida en translador.

Diez minutos después regresó el Sr. Weasley con una bolsita alargada de látex, de la cual goteaba una sustancia medio espesa de color blancuzco. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione y a Ron y vio que estos tenían mirada de complicidad.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor del Sr. Weasley que sostenía la bolsita a cierta distancia de él. Tocaron con un dedo la bolsita, sintieron el jalón cerca del ombligo y aparecieron frente al expreso de Hogwarts que emanaba un humo grisáceo.

Buscaron un compartimiento, que encontraron a mediados del tren, pusieron sus cosas y salieron para despedirse de Bill, Fleur, Fred y George que al momento desaparecieron.

Quince minutos después el expreso de Hogwarts arrancaba con todos los alumnos dentro.

El viaje a Hogwarts fue muy traqueteado. A media tarde, Harry salió del compartimiento con la excusa de ir al baño. Vagó un rato por los compartimientos hasta que al final se topó con Draco Malfoy. Drakito ordenó con voz potente y estridente:

-Métanse en sus pi... vagones.´-

Cuando todos se hubieron metido e insonorizado en sus vagones, Harry rompió a llorar de la emoción y entre sollozos le dijo:

-¡Ay, mi mosquito del amor¡Que masculino eres!´-

Se metieron en un vagón desocupado y con la excusa de que hacia calor se quitaron la túnica, se desabrocharon las camisas, mandaron a volar los pantalones y se quedaron en shorts de licra amarilla y rosa fosforescente, respectivamente.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y tras fulminarse con la mirada, se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Dos horas después, salieron despeinados, las túnicas mal acomodadas, las camisas aún desabrochadas y los pantalones al revés. En el pasillo, intentando arreglarse, Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de que lo faltaba algo. Media hora después, volvieron al vagón, donde había un grupo de chicas encabezado por Cho Chang, que tenía una extrañamente conocida licra rosa en la cabeza.

Draco palideció hasta límites insospechados y sin pensarlo dos veces, irrumpió en el vagón y gritó:

-¡MI LICRAAA!´-

Las chicas lo miraron como si se acabaran de tomar pus de bubotubérculo. Cho se quitó la licra hecha rayo y se la aventó a la cara de Draco, la esquivó y la licra fue a dar de lleno en la cara de Harry.

-Lo siento Ha-Harry.´- se disculpó Cho, sonrojada.

Harry se retiró la licra de la cara y viéndola dijo:

-Esta licra yo la conozco.´- la observó más profundamente y exclamó:

-¡Malfoy, es la tuya!´-

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, y todas juntas, unidas al unísono, cantaron:

-Potter y Malfoy.´ Potter y Malfoy.´-

Draco, con su rápida inteligencia, gritó:

-Silencius.´- el grupo de arpías tipo A Banshee se calló de inmediato.

Draco se giró hacia Harry y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bien hecho, Potter.´- comentó sarcásticamente -Ahora todos sabrán que tipo de relación llevamos.´-

-Ahora se darán cuenta de la apuesta que hicimos.´- se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Y que perdiste, y por desgracia pasado mañana se acaba.´- dijo Draco.

-Al fin dejaré de lavar tu ropa.´- dijo Harry -Dado que apesta.´- terminó con una sonrisa malvada.

Cuando los dos salieron, las chicas miraron con la boca abierta como el par de jóvenes se retiraban contoneando las caderas. Draco Malfoy cargando con orgullo su licra y Harry devorándolo con la mirada.

Al llegar al vagón que compartía con Ron y Hermione, los encontró despeinados y acalorados, con las túnicas desabrochadas y exclamó:

-¡Ron! Mira lo que trajiste, es el translador.´- una mirada inocente se extendió por su rostro.

Hermione y Ron decidieron seguirle la corriente. Ron se puso más rojo de lo que estaba y Hermione intentó contener la risa.

Pasados unos momentos, Hermione le preguntó a Harry:

-¿A qué hora te desatoraron del váter?´- lo miró maliciosamente.

Y Ron, confuso le preguntó:

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto¿ Había mucha fila para entrar?´-

Harry se sonrojó como amapola en primavera y se quedó calladito.

**JLD**

Llegando a la estación de Hogsmeade, el grupo de Slytherin de 6º. Curso, bajo en silencio sepulcral del tren. Buscaron un carruaje vacío y uno tras otro en fila india, subieron.

Pansy Parkinson observó que el grupo de chicas encabezado por Cho Chang miraba de reojo a Draco y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Subieron por la escalinata de mármol y al entrar al vestíbulo, delante de ellos estaba el grupo de Gryffindor encabezado por Harry. Al unirse al grupo, abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y entraron. En ese momento, el colegio se calló en un silencio mortal. Tras unos momentos, todos se levantaron y alzando las manos al aire empezaron a cantar:

-Potter y Malfoy.´ Potter y Malfoy.´-

Entre las mesas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff se encontraba el profesor Snape como maestro de orquesta y por su expresión uno podría decir que se tragó un limón; por el otro lado, la profesora McGonagall fumaba una pipa que contenía hojas de mandrágora, las cuales desprendían partículas que provocaban sueño, y así, toda adormilada, guiaba a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba de pie en medio de la mesa de los profesores, cantando, aplaudiendo y balanceándose elegantemente, enfundado en una túnica verde fosforescente con hipogrifos en pijama lila, volando a través de la túnica.

El grupo de Draco y el de Harry se quedaron blancos. Hermione y Pansy alzaron una ceja, sugerentemente. Ron se mordía los dedos y Blaise se rascaba un orificio de la nariz. Crabbe y Goyle se abrazaban fuertemente y temblaban con un misterioso charco amarillento a sus pies. Dean y Seamus se reían por lo bajo, señalando el charco y a Crabbe y Goyle.

Lavender y Parvati se encontraban enfundadas en arreglar a Millicent Bulstrode, mejor conocida como "La Buldog". Parvati le pintaba el pelo color verde y dorado, mientras Lavender le ponía una base color morado para hacerla parecer más ruda.

Los dos grupos siguieron caminado a sus respectivas mesas, poniendo poca atención por donde iban. Hermione dio de bruces contra un niño de primer año, cayeron al suelo y rodaron hasta el vestíbulo mientras las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraban.

Ron y Harry encontraron lugar enfrente de Ginny y Colin, que seguían cantando. Al sentarse, el colegio se calló y empezó a aplaudir frenéticamente. Los aplausos duraron cinco minutos y al terminar se sentaron.

Snape y McGonagall se dieron la mano y se fueron a sentar. Harry se le quedó viendo al profesor Flitwick, quien había estado tomando vino tinto y estaba borracho, mientras cantaba desafinadamente:

.¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!´-

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, abrió sus brazos, reluciendo su plateada barba que le llegaba a los pies.

-Bienvenidos a un divertido y amoroso´- aquí mira a las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor -segundo trimestre. Espero que ahora sigan el ejemplo de la señorita Granger...´-

-¿También debo salir rodando por la puerta?´- Terry Boot alzó las cejas, confuso y cortando atrevidamente el discurso de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore soltó la carcajada de forma maquiavélica que los alumnos de primer año se asustaron y se escondieron debajo de las mesas. El director calló de forma tan repentina, que todos se rieron.

-No señor Botas.´- contestó Dumbledore. La profesora Sprout, en ese momento, le da un codazo a la profesora Sinistra, esta a McGonagall, McGonagall a Snape y este a Dumbledore.

-¿Eh?´- preguntó Dumbledore a Snape, Snape se lo susurró a McGonagall , esta a Sinistra y Sinistra a Sprout.

-Su apellido es Boot.´- murmuró Sprout a Sinistra, Sinistra a McGonagall, McGonagall a Snape y este a Dumbledore. (N/A: Es más o menos como el teléfono descompuesto para aquellos que no lo comprendieron **n.n**)

-¡AAAAAAAAH!´- exclamó Dumbledore alzando las manos al aire -Lo siento señor Boot´- se disculpó -y no, no debe salir rodando. Me refería a las calificaciones.´-

Se oyó un bufido colectivo y alguien que exclamó:

-Aprecio mucho mis neuronas para matarlas por sobrecalentamiento laboral.'-

Se escuchó como si alguien se golpeará en la puerta, pero nadie entró. Dumbledore gritó de susto mientras se sentaba. Ya sentado dijo en voz alta:

-¡Que comience el banquete!´-

En los platos dorados apareció pozole, mole, caldo de pollo y res, tacos de frijoles, picadillo y deshebrada, sopa de arroz y por alguna extraña razón, pizza.

Ginny exclamó:

-Parece que a los elfos les a dado por preparar comida muggle y extranjera.´-

Seamus les informo con voz de sabiondo:

-Es pura comida mexicana, ya que viajé a México el verano pasado, a las tumbas de Guanajuato de antiguos magos y brujas y en mi estancia vi toda esta comida´- al ver la pizza, prosiguió -pero esta, una vez la vi en una postal de Italia.´-

Media hora después, con los platos vacíos, Ron afirmó:

-Nunca me sentido tan lleno en un banquete de Hogwarts.´-

Al finalizar de decir esto, los platos se volvieron a llenar, pero ahora de los postres. Aparecieron pasteles de zanahoria, de tres leches con crema batida, nieve de chocolate, algodones de azúcar y pay de queso.

Harry tomó un poco de todo y mientras engullía su pay de queso, observó la mesa de los profesores. El profesor Snape se tallaba el ojo izquierdo con una mano embarrada de pastel de zanahoria; el profesor Dumbledore se rascaba el oído mientras comía un algodón de azúcar y la profesora McGonagall se había desplomado de sueño sobre su pastel de tres leches con crema batida.

Al terminar los postres, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y como nadie lo peló, sacó su varita e hizo el ruido de un cañón disparándose.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó con la cara embarrada de crema batida y gritando:

-No disparen los cañones.´-

Corrió a través del Gran Comedor exclamando:

-No quiero estar en la guerra.´- abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor y desapareció.

Se escucharon sus pasos por la escalinata que daba al 2º. Piso y tras una pausa se oyó como si alguien se hubiera caído:

-¡AUCH!´- se escuchó a lo lejos.

Dumbledore prosiguió algo medio atontado por lo que acababa de suceder:

-Muy bien, es hora de irse a sus salas comunes...a dormirse.´- mirando maliciosamente a Harry y a Draco y poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

Salieron del Gran Comedor como una marabunta de hipogrifos en celo. Los de Slytherin se fueron hacia la mazmorra y los de Hufflepuff continuaron por la puerta que daba hacia las cocinas.

Los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw siguieron hacia la escalinata que daba al 2º. Rellano y antes de comenzar a subir, se encontraron con una mancha blanca espumosa embarrada por los primeros diez escalones.

-Parece que la profesora McGonagall se cayó.´- le comentó Ron a Harry, que solo asintió, ya que seguía viendo por donde se habían ido los de Slytherin.

Llegaron a la sala común, al entrar vieron a Hermione recostada en el suelo junto a la chimenea con la blusa desabrochada. A su lado se encontraba un trozo de periódico de El Profeta _Nocturno_ doblado por la mitad con una foto del Sr. Ollivander.

-¡Granger!´- exclamó Ron medio furioso.

La aludida se levantó de un salto y vio a los dos chicos, uno rojo del coraje y otro morado por que no podía respirar por contener la risa.

-Miren,´- dijo Hermione tomando el periódico de El Profeta _Nocturno_ -han secuestrado al señito Ollivander.´-

Ron se le quedó viendo con cara de "¿Y a mi que me importa?".

Harry tomó el trozo de periódico y comenzó a leer.

"El Secuestro del Señito Ollivander" 

"_Hoy por la tarde, un reportero de nuestro periódico acudió con el Sr. Ollivander para comprar una varita nueva, dado que se sentó sobre la antigua y la rompió. Al llegar, vio que la tienda estaba destrozada y el escritorio bocabajo. Encontró una nota adornada con corazones, flores e iniciales G y C, que decía **"Lo secuestramos"**._

_Se denunció a personas desaparecidas y a la sección de Aurores del Ministerio..."_

_(Continua página 4)_

Harry tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras su cerebro procesaba la información, y cuando pudo pronunciar palabra...

-OH, y ahora ¿quién podrá defendernos?´-

-No te preocupes, tenemos a Dumbledore´- le contestó Hermione -y te tenemos a ti.´-

-¡OH¡Que gran consuelo!´- le espetó Harry en la cara, salpicándola con saliva.

Harry tomó un trozo de pergamino y garabateo que las próximas prácticas de quidditch de Gryffindor empezarían el viernes 9 de enero.

Se acercó al tablón de anuncios, lo puso y fue entonces cuando vio que la próxima visita a Hogsmeade iba a ser el 14 de febrero. Con el corazón latiéndole estrepitosamente, corrió hacia el dormitorio de los hombres, buscó entres sus cuatro baúles un espejo igual al que le había regalado Sirius.

-¡Quiero ver a Draco Malfoy!´- pronunció en voz alta, dando una patada en el suelo.

Al momento apareció la cara de Draco en el espejo, expectante.

-¿Me hablabas Popotito?´- preguntó.

-No sé si ya sabrás que la próxima visita a Hogsmeade es el 14 de febrero, y yo digo que lo preferible es que nos veamos hasta ese día.´- contestó Harry.

-De acuerdo, para limar las sospechas.´- prosiguió Draco con un descarado bostezo.

-Muy bien, hasta ese día, mi terroncito de azúcar.´-

Draco desapareció en ese instante. Harry guardó el espejo en el calcetín de tío Vernon y con un suspiro, cayó rendido en la cama.

* * *

bueno pues esperamos ke les haya gustado el primer capitulo de la historia...

gracias a las personas que enviaron sus reviews al prologo y por favor esperamos muchos mas para este capitulo XP

jaja otra cosilla importante... estamos apunto de acabar el semestre y nos vamos a ver muy poko tiempo en vacaciones...asi ke los capitulos van a tardar mas rato en subirse... por favor esperen, trataremos de ir rapido...

nos despedimos,

JONAS & LUCY


	3. Extraños sucesos en Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece.

_**Advertencia: Esta historia es AU (Universo Alterno) Contiene Slash (relaciones hombre-hombre) Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), OOC (Fuera de Carácter) y Parodia de varias obras literarias, películas o de otras cosas.**_

**Por que uno no se debe de casar**

_By Jonas & Lucy_

Capítulo 2- Extraños sucesos en Hogwarts. 

Una tarde soleada en la que el sol no calienta. Los rayos de sol bañaban los jardines de Hogwarts y de paso el campo de Quidditch.

Un grupo de siete personas salían del castillo cantando:

-'Escucha hermano la canción de la alegría, el canto alegre del que espera un nuevo días, ven, canta, sueña cantando, vive soñando el nuevo sol, en que los hombres volverán a ser hermanos'- y lo repetían como si fuera su mantra más sagrado.

Harry Potter iba en cabeza, marchando como soldado. Detrás de él, Ron Weasley, Démelas Robins, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan venían imitándolo con pasión. Ginny y Démelas, las únicas mujeres del equipo, iban aplaudiendo y meneando la melena.

Diez metros por detrás el equipo de Ravenclaw salía con Cho Chang a la cabeza entontando con infinita melancolía y llorando:

-'Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on, Far across the distance, And spaces between us, You have come to show you go on, Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime, And never let go till we're one, Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold to, In my life we'll always go on, Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, Once more you open the door, And you're here in my heart, And my heart will go on and on, There is some love that will not go away, You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on, We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart, And my heart will go on and on'- Las tres cazadoras saltaban y daban vueltas en el aire.

El equipo de Gryffindor llego a los vestidores y, tras unos momentos, el equipo de Ravenclaw también. Los dos equipos se quedaron expectantes… como si acabaran de terminar una canción.

Cho y Harry se dieron la mano con la mirada pérdida. Cho, desesperada y urgida, le plasmó un beso a Harry. Él la tiró al piso gritando:

-'¡WILA, haste a un lado!'- la aparto con un pie y con la barbilla en lato y viendo al cielo, salió al campo seguido de sus compatriotas, que lo imitaron.

Al otro lado del camping se aproximaba el equipo de Slytherin y Hufflepuff agarrados de las manos. Draco y su equipo entonando con sensualidad:

-'She's got me sepnding. Ohhh, spending all your money on me, spending your time on me, she is got me spending all your money on me, on me, on me…'-

Harry observó que Draco iba agarrado de la mano de Zacharias Smith. Sintió una oleada de celos, que se hacían más grandes en el área del corazón. Dio media vuelta y vio acercarse a Cho Chang, que estaba igual que una leona acechando a su presa. Harry tuvo la terrible sensación de volverla a tirar contra el fresco pasto y patearle las costillas, pero la imagen de Draco y Zacharías estaba muy vivida y lúcida en su mente. Tomó con delicadeza a Cho y con una arrebatada pasión… le plantó un beso en los labios.

-'¡Potter!'- gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry volteó y vio a Draco hecho una furia y con la cara roja. Draco tomó del brazo a Harry, lo sacó del campo y lo llevo hacia unos setos detrás de los invernaderos.

-'¿Por qué hiciste eso?'- pregunto Draco a Harry.

-'Por que venías agarrado de la mano de ese y muy acaramelado'- contesto Harry

-'No es lo que tu piensas, él me obligó'- chillo Draco con lagrimas en los ojos.

-'Ahora resulta...'- dijo Harry situando las manos en sus caderas y semidoblando la rodilla.

-'Es en serio, el me obligo con la varita en la cabeza. Tú sabes que a mi no me gustan los rubios'- exclamo Draco desesperado por que Harry le creyera.

-'No mientas, se que te gusta desde primer año y andas conmigo solo para darle celos'- le espetó Harry a Draco.

Draco suspiró derrotado y una idea se le prendió en la cabeza. Tomo la mano de Harry delicadamente y con la otra lo acerco lentamente. Junto sus frentes, se buscaron mutuamente los labios… se acercaron…

CLICK

CLICK

Voltearon hacia ambos lados y al ver hacia el castillo vieron a Colin Creevey corriendo hacia él y con la cámara fotográfica entre las manos. Se miraron un momento con mirada serena y después de un minuto de silencio por los bichos que iban a aplastar… gritaron:

-'COLIN CREEVEY'- los dos salieron disparados detrás del joven muggleborn.

-'¡Por el amor, la justicia y las bragas de Patricia!... ¡DETENTE AHÍ!'- (se escucha la música de fondo de Batman) Harry y Draco entraron al castillo y vieron a Colin y a McGonagall hablando. Draco le valió cacahuate y le lanzó un Desmaius a Colin.

McGonagall, viendo que atacaban a su alumno-espía-hijo desconocido, se lanzo entre Colin y el hechizo, que le dio de lleno en el pecho, y salió disparada hacia un lado.

-'Minerva'- exclamo Colin corriendo a por ella.-'¡Despierta Mamá!'- al ver que no se levantaba, salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras con Harry y Draco detrás.

Un minuto después pasaron por el aula de Snape, donde él estaba afuera, Al pasar por su lado, la corriente de aire que se producía al correr hizo que la túnica se levantara hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto las escuálidas, blancas piernas y sus partes íntimas.

Con las manos empujo la túnica para abajo, tipo Marilyn Monroe.

-'Potter, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y estas CASTIGADO'- rugió Snape.

-'¿Y Draco qué?'- protesto Harry antes de doblar una esquina.

Siguieron a Colin por el castillo, atropellando a varios alumnos, a la señora Norris, a varios profesores despistados y atravesaban a fantasmas que se interponían en su camino.

Entraron en una habitación en donde vieron a Hermione y al niño de primero, tras un montón de libros y muy acalorados. Harry se paró muy bruscamente, provocando que Draco se diera de bruces contra él.

-'¡Herejía!'- exclamo Harry viéndolos.-'¡Es tu amante!'-

-'No es mi amante, solo le doy clases particulares'- se excusó Hermione.

-'Si, sobre la reproducción sexual del ser Humano y como se lleva a cabo'- dijo el niño de primero.

-'Calláte, Rupert'- lo regaño Hermione.-'Harry, no se lo digas a Ron, por fa, no lo aguantaría'-

Harry la miro con mirada inquisitiva, como ella lo miraba cuando se copiaba de Ron. Volteo a ver a Colin y se acordó de que lo quería descuartizar vivo junto con la cámara. Gruño y salió contra Colin Este, al verlo, corrió para salvar su pellejo y la cubierta de su cámara. Salieron de las mazmorras, subieron al 2º piso. Colin se metió en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Harry y Draco entraron en el baño, donde en ese momento Colin abría la cámara y decía:

-'Oh, no, se acabo el rollo'-

Draco sospecho de Colin pensando que mentía. Empezó a abrir las puertas de los baños bruscamente y en el último retrete se encontró con Dumbledore.

-'¿Qué haces aquí, Albus?'-pregunto Draco

Dumbledore murmuro algo que sonó como "maldito igualado" y comenzó a explicar.

-'Estaba en una caminata por el patio cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño corrí a troté, pero pensé que no iba a aguantar llegar hasta el baño de hombres y me metí aquí'-

Se puso de pie, se levanto los pantalones, y se bajo la túnica. Camino hacia la salida y dijo:

-'Señor Creevey, venga conmigo, tengo que hablar con usted'-

Colin siguió a Dumbledore afuera del baño y desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

JLD

La noche había caído sobre Inglaterra, en el Norte, sobre un castillo que era la residencia del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Harry Potter, el ya no tan niño que vivió, se encontraba haciendo sus deberes junto con Ron, un pelirrojo de pocas pulgas.

Ron detuvo su pluma tan de pronto que se rasgo su pergamino.

-'Harry ya es hora de cenar'- dijo Ron-'¿No sabes donde esta Hermione?'-

-'Esta con su ama… aman…'-recordo la promesa de hacer silencio.-'Esta con su ama, vino ayer a visitarla'-

-'Vale, vamos a la cafeta del Gran Comedor. Tengo hambre'- informo Ron con voz de locutor.

Ambos amigos salieron dando zancadas rítmicas.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, vieron que la gente se arremolinaba en las puertas del Gran Comedor, riéndose a carcajadas.

Ambos Gryffindors, se acercaron de puntillas sigilosamente, como una serpiente a punto de engullir un ratón, un exquisito ratón obeso.

Ron asomó la cabeza por encima de la multitud y paso de color bronceado a blanco, de blanco a verde limón. Vómito sobre una Slytherin de Séptimo curso de nombre Chela Puré.

-'¡GGGGUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'- exclamo la joven.-'¡Weasley¿Me viste cara de inodoro?'-le espeto en la cara, salpicándole con saliva.

Todos los alumnos se callaron y voltearon. Todos sonrieron maléficamente y soltaron una carcajada.

-'Yo no vomite'- anunció con cara inocente y dijo.-'Fue Ron'- señaló a su amigo.

Todos se hicieron a un lado, como cuando Moisés separo al Mar Rojo, dejando ver una enorme pancarta de 15 mts por 9 mts con la foto que les había tomado Colin por la tarde. La pancarta estaba colgada detrás de la mesa de los profesores; en las paredes había pancartitas de 1.60 mts por 2 mts de Draco y Harry en diferentes poses y ambientes.

Harry grito agudamente, como una Bañes, por el susto de ver su foto con Draco. Se oyó un ruido metálico y unos vidrios rompiéndose.

-'¿Qué pasa ahí'- pregunto una voz desde la escalinata.

Todos se voltearon hacia la escalinata con un desgarrante dolor de tortícolis. Era George Chito, el profesor de Estudios Muggles, reposado sobre su bastón de madera.

-'No paso nada profesor'- se apresuro a decir Ameba Lenda, una chica castaña de tercero e Slytherin.

Harry volteo hacia el Gran Comedor y se le ocurrió la idea de arreglarlo para que el profesor Chito pensara que no había pasado nada. Pero se dio cuenta de que se iba a tardar un poco más de lo esperado ya que las copas estaban en el suelo, los ventanales rotos , algunas velas se habían caído y la mesa de Slytherin se estaba quemando.

-'¡Fuyego en la mesa de Slytherin¡Fuego¡Sálvense quien pueda!'- empezó a gritar una niña de primero de Hufflepuff, corriendo en círculos con las manos en la cadera.

-'¿Fuego¿Dónde?'- pregunto el profesor Chito. Comenzó a bajar más rápido de lo normal, tan rápido que un segundo después se desplomo sobre el suelo.

Dumbledore y Colin entraban en ese momento por las puertas del Gran Comedor y al ver al profesor Chito, exclamo con voz potente:

-'¡Profesor Chito, no de mal ejemplo, no es la hora de dormir!'-

-'¡Fue Potter, profesor¡Fue Potter!'- acusó Lucy Liverpool, una vivaracha joven de sexto de Slytherin.

-'Potter¿Atacaste a un profesor?'- pregunto Dumbledore.

-'No, profesor, solo queme el Gran Comedor…'- dijo Harry llevándose las manos a la boca.

Dumbledore, al oír eso, grito del espanto, que la chica de primer año de Hufflepuff se desmayó sobre Chela, que seguía limpiando su blusa del vómito.

-'Luego te pagó, Colin'- comento Dumbledore y al momento corrió hacia el Gran Comedor gritando:

-'¡Aguamenti¡AGUAMENTI!'-

Pero ye era muy tarde, todo se había quemado, menos las pancartas.

Dumbledore alzó las cejas sugerentemente y exclamó:

-'Creo que tendremos que cenar en los terrenos'- y viendo a sus alumnos, prosiguió.-'y estas pancartas aclaran nuestras sospechas.'-

JLD

Un día antes del partido de Quidditch, donde irían contra Hufflepuff, Harry se perdió las clases, durmiendo. Se despertó hasta la hora de comer, se desvistió completamente en el dormitorio, tomó su toalla de Draco Desnudo y salió con la toalla al aire.

Atravesó la sala común y oyó gritos de hombres:

-'¡Quiero tener hijos tuyos!'-

Salió por el retrato y la señora Gorda le chifló y gritó:

-'Con esos cueros SI me tapo, papito'-

Siguió corriendo por todo el colegio, haciendo ruido con sus patas de gallos **(1)** Algunos alumnos se llevaban la mano a la boca, otros alzaban una ceja sugerentemente y los demás gritaban obscenidades, Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al baño de prefectos. Pronunció la contraseña.

-'Aroma de Metano'-

Entro al cuarto y se zambulló en el agua. Una cabeza platinada llena de espuma verde y barab negras se asomo entre las aguas. Harry chilló y exclamó:

-'¡No me espíen¡Yo se que estoy muy bueno pero no!'- salió del jacuzzi, se puso las chanclas y se amarró al toalla a la altura del tórax y aún así le arrastraba por los suelos. Saltó hacia el pasillo y se alejó caminando como pavo real.

Veinte minutos después, cuando subía las escaleras se le desamarró la toalla y Harry ni en cuenta. Al arribar a la sala común se miró, s tocó el tórax y exclamó:

-'¿Y la toalla?'- intento recordar si se la había puesto pero su mente no recordó.

Subió campantemente a su cuarto, se vistió y se acordó.

-'Se me cayó en la escalera.'- bajó y salió por el retrato, listo para recuperar su tesoro.

Corrió y al llegar vio a Abba Queen, una vivaracha chica de sexto de Ravenclaw con la toalla entre sus blancas manos.

-'No, Abba, es mía ¡MÍA¡MI TESORITO¡MI PRECIOSO¡Quita tus sucias manos de Draky!'-

Abba se metió la toalla bajo la blusa y huyó.

Harry la persiguió gritando a los 4 vientos que le regresara a su toalla-Draky.

Abba fue y se refugió en su sala común. Harry se quedó pateando y golpeando el retrato; en seguida, se tiró al suelo, llorando. Cinco minutos después salió Cho Chang, quien al verlo, estalló en carcajadas.

-'JA JA JA, Me rió de ti, Putter por haberme rechazado'- lo señalo y detrás de ella apareció su grupito, dentro del cual estaba Abba Queen.

-'Largate de aquí, Potter. So queremos gays en nuestra sala Común'- Cho lo pateo en un ojo. Se metió a su sala dejando a Harry desalmado, herido y con la moral por los suelos.

JLD

La tarde transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry se encontraba en su cama, con as cortinas de dosel corridas y gimiendo.

-'Mi toalla, m-m-mi toalla'-

Las cortinas se corrieran y Seamus apareció.

-'Vamos Harry, cuéntale tus penas a tu amigo Seamus'-

Harry tomó su varita, cerró las cortinas y puso un Silencius para que no se escuchara de adentro hacia fuera.

-'E-Es q-qu-que A-abba me-me qui-quito m-mi to-toa-toalla'- sollozó Harry, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-'¿Cuál¿La de Drakito?'- pregunto Seamus curioso.

-'No le digas así, solo yo le digo Drakito'- respondió furioso Harry.

Las cortinas se abrieron y Hermione se materializo.

-'Harry es hora de ir a cenar'- informo con Rupert abrazándola por al cintura.

Harry la miro con las cejas encaradas y una sonrisa sarcástica extendiéndose por su cara.

-'Doble Herejía, Herms'- le comento-'Eres una vil descarada ¿Estas conciente de que aquí duerme tu novio?' Mira que si Ron llega a entrar…'- dejo el final de la frase al aire.

-'¿Y como supiste que estábamos aquí?'- pregunto Seamus un tanto preocupado.

-'Es que mi Herms tiene vista Rayos X'-respontió Rupert abrazándola más.

Hermione le dedico una tierna y amable sonrisa a su bebé amante.

-'No, Rupy¿A poco no viste que las cortinas se movían de forma misteriosa?'- inquirió Granger.

-'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… Sí'- respondió Rupert Goodday.

Cinco minutos después, todos caminaban hacia los terrenos cuando una chiquilla de tez morena y cabellos oscuros los rebasó.

Observaron que Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ernie McMillasn junto con las primera chica que los había arrebazado, que respondía al nombre de Luchína Fudge, Lucha pa' los amigos, acompañada por Izela Montivirdi, hija de Ledy of Montivirdi, directora del correo de lechuzas, estaban en una actitud sospechosa.

Misteriosamente, nadie había llegado aún de Gryffindor. Se sentaron a mediados de la mesa y empezaron a tragar aborazados unos deliciosos tamales de frijoles, chicharrón y queso con chile. Ruperto corrió hacia la mesa de Slytherin para no levantar sospechas de que era el AMANTE de Hermione. Se sentó con su amiga Ameba y empezó a engullir unos tamales con guacamole y salsa picante verde.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Seamus, Herms y Harry se comenzaron a sentir mal y entraron al castillo en dirección al los baños.

JLD

Comenzó a sentir una suave… contaminada brisa que olía a moflete de camión. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a un rubio devolverle la mirada.

-'¡Madame Pomfrey, ya se despertó!'- grito Draco Malfoy.

Se escuchó la puerta del despacho y una cabeza despeinada y ojerosa se asomo.

-'¡Sr. Malfoy, esta es una enfermería para EN-FER-MOS, no para maniáticos gritones!'- exclamo Madame Pomfrey con una ceja levantada y una mano extendida, señalando a las 10 veces más amplia enfermería con todos los alumnos de la otrre de Gryffindor.

Draco se ruborizo y volteo a ver a Harry, que pregunto:

-'¿Qué paso?'- tenía una mano de mesero sin charola.

Malfoy puso cara de sufrimiento y asco y respondió:

-O sea, hubieras visto, los de Hufflepuff los envenenaron, o sea out con ellos ¿OK? Dumbledore se puso de ñangas ñangas y los regaño, o sea no, y ahora nosotros los de Slytherin vamos a jugar contra ellos, bueno equis, me voy al partido. Te cuidas mi zanganito'- finalizó.

Draco se empezó a alejar pero al momento se acordó de algo.

-¿Y por que te saliste del jacuzzi¡Yo estaba ahí!'-

-'Ah, eras tú, no sabía'- respondió Harry

-'Equis'- dijo Draco alejándose y esponjándose el cabello, mientras Harry lo miraba con un dedo en la boca.

Draco se fue y Harry volteo a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

-'¿Con que nos envenenaron?'- pregunto.

-'Con un laxante y ahora, acuéstate a dormir, tienes que descansar'- respondió enfadada Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Hola!

Aki esta el segundo capi! esperamos ke les guste!

y contestando a Artemis:

Artemis el por ke de ke no se vea ninugna o bueno, casi ninguna con al primer capi xDD es ke era necesario por ek de ahí en adelante comienzan a suceder tragedias... por ke... no te lo diremos, te arruinamos la sorpresa!

Esperamos ke sigas leyendo!

Atte. Lucy&Jonas


	4. De Quidditch y visiones

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece

_Advertencia: Esta historia es AU (Universo Alterno) Contiene Slash (relaciones hombre-hombre) Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino), OOC (Fuera de Carácter) y Parodia de varias obras literarias, películas o de otras cosas._

**Por que uno no se debe de casar**

By: Jonas & Lucy

Capítulo 3 – De Quidditch y visiones

**:PoV Luna Lovegood:**

Luna Lovegood comía un delicioso choco crispis con yogurt de fresa. Observaba entretenida a las lechuzas en pleno apareo. Hedwig y Pig revoloteaban alegremente en sus placeres carnales lechuciles. Luna susurró:

-Creo que a Harry no le va a gustar su nuevo yerno.´- se rascó la barbilla y vio que Linny Ickis, una chava de 5° de Ravenclaw, mejor amiga de Luna, era el clon andante de Ginny Weasley. Linny bailaba exóticamente, acompañada por un tubo, sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw. Terry Boot y Michael Corner se levantaron y se pusieron a hacerle sándwich a Linny, mientras todos cantaban "La gasolina".

Dumbledore gritó que las multitudes cantantes se callaran y los bailarines exóticos se detuvieran.

-Es hora de ir al campo de Quidditch´- sonrió al ver a Linny -señorita Ickis. VÍSTASE.´- Linny se vistió alegremente y con rapidez para alcanzar a Luna, que se tomaba su quinto vaso de leche.

-¡Lunática, espérame!´- gritó Linny.

Luna se detuvo y en seguida Linny la alcanzó. Juntas de fueron con los brazos levantados y gritando como urracas, intentando imitar a un águila.

Luna se puso en el lugar del comentarista, mientras Linny se sentaba a su lado. Dumbledore llegó enfrente de ellas, se puso la varita en la garganta y murmuró:

-Sonorus.´- esperó a que todos se callaran y prosiguió -Bienvenidos al tercer partido de Quidditch. Por extrañas razones´- volteo a ver a la multitud de Hufflepuff -Gryffindor no podrá jugar. En su lugar estará Slytherin. ¡QUE COMIENCE EL PARTIDO!´-

Luna se levantó, tomó el megáfono y gritó:

-¡Queda de ustedes... Chela Puré, capitana!´-

Una pequeña mancha verde empezó a volar por todo el campo.

-¡Zabini, Goodday y Ning... cazadores!´- gritó Luna entusiasmada.

-¡Crabbe y Goyle... golpeadores!´- una basura le entró en la garganta y empezó a toser. La tos se escuchaba por todo el campo, mientras todos se tapaban los oídos.

Linny, rápidamente tomó el megáfono:

-¡Malfoy... como buscadora... digo, perdón... buscador!´- anunció.

El equipo de Slytherin voló durante cinco minutos por todo el campo, saludando con entusiasmo a la multitud de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Luna terminó de toser, agarró el megáfono y gritó:

-¡A continuación, el equipo de Hufflepuff... Zacharias Smith como capitán!´-

Los de Hufflepuff aplaudieron, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para apagar los abucheos de los demás.

-¡Buuu!... perdón profesor Dumbledore- dijo Luna, quitando el megáfono de las manos del profesor Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall le arrebató el megáfono, tomó aire y con voz potente dijo:

-¡Malditos... como osan dañar a mi equipo!´- Minnie estaba al borde del histeriquismo.

Luna volvió a tomar el megáfono después de desmayar y petrificar al profesorado.

-Ah, como friegan estos andrógenos.´- exclamó -Muy bien, continúo... McMillan y Finch-Fletchey como golpeadores... y como nueva participante Izela Montivirdi como guardiana... ¡Que el partido...!´- sintió que alguien le daba un zape.

-¡Te faltaron las cazadoras!´- susurró Linny a su lado.

-Ah, si es cierto... Bones, Abbot y Fudge, ésta última como nueva cazadora... ahora sí¡COMIENZEN!´-

La señora Hooch entró en el campo con el baúl de pelotas. Pronunció unas palabras a los equipos, abrió el baúl, tomó las dos bludgers y las lanzó. Una bludger le dio de lleno a Izela en el estómago y se desmayo, mientras la otra le daba en las partes nobles a Rupert, que se fue llorando sobre su escoba hacia la enfermería.

-Lo siento muchachos, creo que no debí lanzarlas con tanta fuerza.´- se disculpó Hooch.

-Parece que Hufflepuff se quedó sin guardiana y Slytherin sin el miserable cazador.´- comentó Luna por el megáfono y riéndose a carcajadas.

La señora Hooch, después de unos extraños momentos, tomó la snitch entre sus guantes de garras de hipogrifo, sacó su varita y le mandó un hechizo de invisibilidad a la snitch. La soltó e intentó descubrir hacia que lado de iba.

Tomó la quaffle e intentó inflarla con la boca, después de 10 minutos de intenso intento, aventó la quaffle al aire.

Hanna Abbot tomó la quaffle y comenzó a volar hacia los postes de gol de... su equipo.

-¡Hanna, no seas imbécil, es para el otro lado¡El quidditch es contra indios!´- gritó Linny arrebatándole el megáfono a Luna.

Hanna derrapó en el aire y la White Ning la cazadora de 2° de Slytherin la golpeaba en el estómago. Zabini tomó la quaffle y anotó.

-¡10 puntos para Slytherin¡Tráguense esa animales!´- gritó Luna entusiasmada -Ahora Slytherin lleva la delantera y Hufflepuff tiene la quaffle.´-

Lucha Fudge tenía la pelota y volaba hacia la portería de Slytherin a gran velocidad. Su mamá Licha Darwin gritaba desde la tribuna:

-¡Vamos Lucha¡ANOTA!´-

Lucha tiró hacia el aro izquierdo, pero la pelota fue detenida por un golpe de Chela.

-Buena parada por parte de la capitana Puré.´- anunció Luna -Y los buscadores están de flojos.´-

Malfoy y Zacharias, que habían estado volando por arriba del juego, reaccionaron gritando:

-¡Pues es que no vemos la snitch!´-

-¡Lancen hechizos para hacerla visible, a ver si le atinan.´- gritó Luna furiosa, por ver un poco de acción.

En ese momento, Crabbe y Finch-Fletchey jugaban ping pong con una bludger.

McMillan lanzó una bludger contra Chela, que al esquivarla, Susan Bones anotó un tanto.

-Diez puntos para Hufflepuff´- dijo Luna deprimida -se ha empatado el partido.´-

Chela tomó la quaffle, la aventó hacia el otro extremo del campo y anotó un tanto.

-Wuuujuuu... otros 10 puntos para Slytherin.´- gritó Luna llorando de la emoción, mientras Linny agitaba sus pompones.

Durante los siguientes 5 minutos, el partido avanzó mucho. Slytherin llevaba 100 y Hufflepuff 30. Luna estaba ronca de la emoción y Linny empezaba a quitarse las prendas de ropa por cada gol anotado por Slytherin.

-Abbot lleva la quaffle hacia la dirección correcta.´- anunció Luna por el megáfono -¡Mátenla¡Mátenla!´- una bludger le dio de lleno en la cara- ¡Bien! Una bludger enviada por Coyle o Goyle, no se como se pronuncia, le dio a esa tipa.´-

Hanna cayó al suelo sangrando de la nariz y corrió hacia los vestidores.

-¡OH, no, Hanna, cariño. Yo te voy a curar, hija mía!´- exclamó Sprout aventándose de las gradas, tomando por sorpresa a Luna y a Linny, provocando que todo y todos se detuvieran.

-Cuidado maestra, no se vaya a suicidar.´- le aconsejó Linny, viendo como rebotaba hasta los vestidores.

-Me alegro que por fin podré abandonar su clase.´- dijo Luna algo asustada.

McMillan, por enojo, aventó una bludger hacia las gradas, dándole a Linny y haciéndole un chipote en la cabeza.

-Bestia, animal, hombre malparido de la naturaleza, extraterrestre, perra en celo, arácnido mal formado... fíjate para donde tiras la bludger... ¡Ciego!´- gritó Linny por el megáfono, agitando un puño y con las mejillas encendidas.

Linny soltó el megáfono, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo resonar el ruido por el estadio y que todos se sobresaltaran. Sacó su varita, apuntó a McMillan y lanzó un hechizo.

McMillan lo esquivó muy a tiempo, haciendo que el hechizo le diera a Ning en el pecho. Le empezaron a salir tentáculos de los cachetes y de su boca escurría un líquido viscoso rojo. Salió volando hacia el bosque prohibido y se perdió de vista.

-¡Inútil¿Por qué haces eso?´- le gritó Luna a Linny.

-¡Lunática! Ya van 150 a 50.´- vociferó McGonagall.

-¿Ya¿Quién va ganando?´- preguntó preocupada Luna.

-¿Y usted, cuándo se despetrifico?´- preguntó Linny a McGonagall, con las manos en la cadera, que solo llevaba un pequeño boxer y un top.

-Es que a mi no me petrificaron, me hice la petrificada.´- contestó Minnie con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

-Minnie, ya van 170 a 60 y tu... por la tangente.´- le advirtió Ardían McGonagall, hermano de la profe y profesor de Runas Antiguas.

Luna volteó a ver el partido y observó que Susan y Crabbe estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, Crabbe sobre Susan y Justin volaba inconsciente sobre su escoba hacia el Sauce Boxeador.

-Después de esta interrupción, volvemos al partido. Slytherin 170, Hufflepuff 60.´- comentó Luna por el megáfono.

La multitud del estadio se calló, volteó hacia la grada de Luna y gritaron al unísono:

-¡Nooo... mentirosa, hipócrita... van 200 a 100!´-

Luna se les quedó viendo como si tuvieran cuernos en vez de orejas.

-Bueno, Zabini con la quaffle, rebasa a Fudge, a McMillan que lanza una bludger a Chela. ¡Vamos Chela esquívala!... Zabini sigue y anota un tanto para Slytherin.´-

La multitud de Slytherin gritó afónica. Lo de Hufflepuff lloraban y los de Ravenclaw se mantenían al margen, con expresión hipopotámica.

-Fudge con posesión de la quaffle, esquiva a Zabini, a una bludger enviada por ese oso pardo de Goyle... ¡Aaaah!...´- Draco había lanzado un hechizo de visibilidad hacia las gradas.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó y empezó a mandar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pensando que era un ataque de mortífagos. Luna volteó a ver y vio que Diestra y Siniestra estaban desmayadas.

-¡Luna!´- escuchó su nombre en las gradas de enfrente. Eran Terry y Michael saludando con la mano.

JLD

**:PoV Dumbledore:**

Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la varita en alto y con el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Oía el ruido del partido de quidditch a lo lejos, también los gritos de Luna por el megáfono y los insultos de Linny hacia Hufflepuff. Lo único que había alcanzado a ver fue que Slytherin había anotado, fue entonces que había sentido aquel presentimiento y había corrido hacia el castillo.

Se metió a los baños de Myrtle La Llorona y vio a ésta flotando en el aire.

-Esta hablando con él desde los lavabos.´- informó Myrtle a Dumbledore, con voz de vieja chismosa.

Siguió avanzando y alcanzó a distinguir a una mujer bajo una capucha. La mujer hablaba por alta voz de un celular y decía:

-Si mi señor, lo enviaré cuando salga de la enfermería...´-

-A ja ja, te he descubierto Eyed.´- pronunció Dumbledore, asustando a la mujer, que gritó de horror.

-Tengo que colgar mi señor, Dumbledore ha llegado.´- dijo rápidamente la mujer, colgando el celular.

-Te he descubierto con las manos en la masa, Eyed, hablabas con Voldemort,´- acusó Dumbledore.

La mujer se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su reluciente cabellera rizada y oscura, y sus gafas redondas.

-No Dumbledore, no es lo que tú piensas, te lo juro por el osito Bimbo.´- aclaró la mujer.

-Claro que no, aparte el osito Bimbo no tiene la culpa de que jures por él.´- dijo Dumbledore riéndose -Sospecho de ti desde que acusaste a Sirius de romper aquella lámpara, y un verdadero integrante de la Orden nunca acusa y...´- prosiguió Dumbledore viendo el celular -el sueldo de la Orden no te alcanza para comprarte ese modelo ¿Eh¿Eh¿Eh?´- pronunció con enjundia apasionada.

La mujer, llamada Eyed Peas, sacó su varita y declaró:

-No me vas a vencer Dumbledore, soy más fuerte y más joven que tú.´-

-Dime los siguientes planes de Voldemort, si no, te mataré.´- amenazó el sabio anciano chocho.

-Jamás.´- respondió Eyed, empezando a correr. Dumbledore rápidamente lanzó un "desmaius", dándole al espejo, que cayó sobre Eyed, asesinándola.

JLD

**:PoV alumnos:**

El partido acababa de finalizar con un espectacular 510 a 500. Hufflepuff había ganado con una fascinante atrapada de Zacharias Smith. (La multitud de Hufflepuff había sacado una enorme pancarta de Harry semidesnudo y Draco de había distraído con ella).

Todos iban cantando tristemente la de "Pásame la botella"y al llegar a las puertas del colegio vieron entre asombrados y espantados como Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore salía corriendo gritando:

-¡La maté¡La maté!´- y despareció en dirección del bosque prohibido.

JLD

**:PoV Harry:**

Harry se encontraba mirando al techo de enfermería, contando las grietas mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Hermione y Ron en la cama de a lado. Rupert estaba tirado en la esquina sobándose sus partes íntimas, que estaban al descubierto. Lloraba desconsolado, pero Harry sospecho que no era por que le doliera su cuerpo, si no, por lo que hacían Ron y Hermione.

Harry suspiró derrotado a sabiendas de que Draco no iría a verlo por que pasaría media tarde llorando por haber perdido el partido.

-¡Ron¡Picarón! Eso me dolió.´- gritó entusiasmada Hermione.

-Yo no fui... fue la lechuza que acaba de legar.´- se excusó Ron.

Hubo un momento de silencio y como al minuto, Hermione salió de la cama, envuelta en una sábana, y se dirigió hacia Harry.

-Mira Harry, otro asesinato, pero a nuestro favor.´- le dijo Hermione.

Harry tomó _El Profeta_ y lo leyó. Según la noticia, habían asesinado a una mortífaga de nombre Leis Taylor en una masacre. Al parecer le habían atravesado una varita en un ojo, cerca de...

-Cerca de tu casa, Harry.´- pronunció Hermione -Lamento la muerte de tus tíos.´-

-Ojalá hubieran sido mis tíos, prosti, fue esa tipa del periódico.´- dobló el periódico y le dio un zape.

-Harry, no dañes a mi novia.´- se escuchó en la cama de a lado.

-No la estoy dañando, la estoy corrigiendo.´- le dijo Harry a Ron, dándole otro zape a Hermione.

Ésta se sobó y vio que Rupert estaba presente en la enfermería y sollozaba a lágrima viva. Se acercó y le puso una mano en sus partes y comenzó a sobarle amorosamente.

-Quítate, Ron nos puede ver y todo se irá al traste.´- movió los labios Rupert, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Harry se revolcaba de la risa en la cama. Se paró repentinamente cuando escuchó que abrían las puertas de la enfermería. Dumbledore entró con la túnica rasgada y feliz.

-Salgan todos de la enfermería...es más ¡Del castillo!´- todos en la enfermería se le quedaron viendo -¡Hoy dormirán en el patio y srita. Granger, quítese esa sábana, se ve ridícula!´- dijo salpicando con saliva a Dennis Creevey.

Harry, como buen estudiante que no era, obedeció a Dumbledore por Hermione, y le arrebató la sábana a su castaña amiga.

Hermione intentó taparse con las manos inútilmente y corrió apresurada a la cama con Ron.

-¡Ron, hazme cancho, ahí te voy!´- se lanzó a la cama, la cual tenía todavía las cortinas corridas, se llevó con ella las cortinas y la cama se quebró bajo el impacto.

-Srita. Granger... le debe una cama a la escuela´- informó Dumbledore observando con detenimiento a Ron y Hermione -y háganme el favor de tirar los condones en la basura, que los elfos domésticos se han ido quejando a mi despacho de condones tirados por toda la escuela en lugares menos sospechosos, como el escritorio del profesor Snape.´-

Ron y Hermione estaban rojos hasta la médula. Se levantaron y se vistieron con la cabeza gacha.

JLD

Harry se encontraba caminando lentamente por un pasillo verde fosfo, adornado con manchas naranjas y brillantina rosa.

A los lados del pasillo, se encontraban cuadros de la familia Weasley en diferentes escenarios.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con una persona en tutú rosa y cabeza calva.

-A la rurruu... Washi... a la rurruu YA... duérmase mi niño, que Harry Potter se lo comerá...´- cantaba una voz fría y siniestra.

Harry, curioso y sorprendido de que aparte de juguetes y pancartas hubieran creado una canción sobre él, se acercó y ahogó un grito.

Frente a él se encontraba Lord Voldemort con el tutú bordado de enfrente con una W. Entre sus brazos tenía un bebé de entre cuatro y cinco meses de piel blanca, ojos castaños y pelo rojo como Bill Weasley. Lord Voldemort pasaba un huesudo dedo sobre la tierna carita del niño Washi.

-Hijo mío, tu padre no te quiere, se va a casar con la madre de tu medio hermano o hermana y todo por que la embaracé yo, snif, snif¡Ay¡Hijo mío! Extraño los brazos fuertes y fornidos de tu padre.´- Voldemort lanzó un suspiro estremecedor que Harry pensó que se estaba comiendo los mocos -Creo que este catarro no se me ha quitado, Snape ha de estar perdiendo sus facultades intelectuales.´-

Estornudó fuertemente hacia un lado, llenando de mocos la pared.

-Le bajaré el sueldo a Snape.´- pronunció Lord Voldemort al ver la pared.

Pasaron unos dulces minutos entre Voldemort y su hijo Washi. Voldemort agarró el biberón y dijo:

-¡Wow! Te acabaste la leche de Nagini... se nota que te gusta.´- sintió un estremecimiento y miró fijamente al lugar donde estaba Harry.

-Potter, sé que estas ahí... pobre de ti si le dices a alguien lo que viste. Recuerda que estos momentos son padre e hijo. Algo que tú ni yo vivimos...´-

Harry quedó con la boca abierta y sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba bruscamente.

-Potter, Potter... ¡Despierta!´-

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró a Zabini frente a él, en los terrenos de la escuela.

* * *

jaja hola a todos, perdón por tardarnos tanto en subir otro capitulo, pero eske casi no nos hemos visto desde ke salimos de vacaciones...

gracias a todas las personas ke han enviado reviews jeje

bueno pues aki les dejamos el tercer capitulo de nuestra historia, esperamos ke les haya gustado y dejen más reviews jiji porfa o.0

por ultimo, los capitulos se van a tardar un pokitito mas ya que lucy y yo (se escuchan aplausos en el fondo .) vamosa entrar al siguiente semestre y ella kedo en el turno de la mañana y yo en el de la tarde T.T, asi ke por favor tenganos un pokito mas de paciencia...

ateto.

Jonas & Lucy


End file.
